Gotta Love That Shakespeare
by AlfredUSUK
Summary: A series of USUK or UKUS drabbles all centered around some of William Shakespeare's more famous quotes. *WARNING! PICTURE IS NOT MINE
1. Fear Sucks

**I don't know how these ideas started, okay. But, it apparently interests you, so I guess that is good. **

**These drabbles will all be focused around famous Shakespeare quotes, and it will either be USUK or UKUS. I don't think this has been done before, so I hope you guys like it!**

**The quotes may be said, stated at the end, stated at the beginning, or something else. IDK I just hope it is good.**

**Ignore spelling and grammar crap. THESE ARE JUST DRABBLES AND I AM ONLY HUMAN!**

**So…yeah. *Hides behind Alfred and Artie* Don't hurt me! I am too young to die! *cries* D: **

**Here ya go:**

Heroes don't experience fright often. If they show the enemy they are weak, it is easier to be manipulated. However, America was definitely experiencing fright. Granted, it was neither in hand-to-hand combat nor a horror film screening, but Alfred was scared.

This was an entirely different species of fear. And Alfred hated it.

Alfred feared confessing his love. He had been fighting the battle within himself for a long time, and now he was going to go through with it. Yes, The United States of America was going to finally confess his love to The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

Fangirls, this is where you squee.

Now, if I may continue...

Alfred wasn't sure when his interest in the island nation had begun. All he knew was he _really _loved the man. He loved the bushy eyebrows that just made Arthur's eyes POP. America adored his style and sitting habits. But most of all, Alfred couldn't get enough of that glorious English accent.

America's relationship with England had gotten better. The two-some weren't fighting as much and being near each other had been tolerable. Sure they teased one another (That was their thing!), but it was in a playful way. This was all part of America's master plan to become England's boyfriend.

So, here America was, on the edge of a fountain in England, waiting for the man he so desperately craved to arrive. It was cold and dark and in the Middle of December, so snow flurries were beginning to fall. Alfred had wished he brought a heavier coat rather than just his bomber jacket, because he was freezing.

And Alfie was terrified. He tried not to show it, but it was hopeless. America was pacing and sweating and biting his lip and swaying and-well, you get the picture. America checked his phone again, staring at the conversation he had had with the Brit:

_Hey Iggy XD Can I ask u sumting?_

_Okay, first, learn how to spell. Second, it is 'May I' not 'Can I'. Third, don't call me Iggy; my name is Arthur. And Forth, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT, YOU TWAT?_

_Jeez, no need 2 get all pissy. XD AND IT'S TEXT SLANG )X! But, 2 answer ur question, what r u doin' today?_

_Well, I am not doing anything important now...why do you ask?_

_GR8! So, that means u can meet me...correct? :p_

_What are you talking about? I am not taking a plane across the globe to see you if that is what you are referring to._

_No, I neva said that! How do u no I am not near u?_

_Wait...are you actually in bloody London?_

_YA! Actually, I am at Regent's Park rite now! :)_

_Why?_

_Because I want to see u. Hurry man! I am freezing out here!_

_Your fault for coming to London in the bloody winter, but I suppose I should come see you. Where are you?_

_By the fountain with the creepy looking winged lion/monkey things. I swear, these things are staring at me! );_

_Okay...ha-ha, you git. I will be there in a jiffy. Do try to stay put!_

Artie had sent that over 15 minutes ago. America was never good at waiting, and the anticipation and weather did not make it easier for him. Oh well, if there was one person Alfred could wait for, it was Arthur.

"There you are, you wanker."

Alfred picked his head up and smiled widely. Even though it was an insult, America treasured it. He dusted the snow off his pants and stood up, quickly shoving his hands in his pockets. "Where were you?" America asked as he began to tap his foot; his nerves were reappearing.

"Well," England began, starting to step closer to America, "even though this is my own country, it does take me a while to get here. I am not Dash or whatever you call him..."

"Dash?" Alfred asked as he refused to stifle his laugh."I am pretty sure you mean 'Flash'."

"Be quiet. I was close!" Arthur urged in such a way that his green eyes became brighter. _Why does he have to be so cute? Dammit! How am I going to ask him with those eyes? Stupid fear. _

Arthur sat down on the edge of the fountain and patted the place next to him, signaling Alfred to take a seat. Alfred did, and that is when England spoke up. "Not that I don't like you in England, but may I ask why you are here?"

_I didn't think about that...fuck._ "I had a few little errands to run..."

"America, seriously, I doubt you would travel to London to run a few little errands. Now, you said you wanted to see me."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Well...now that you mention it, I do have something to tell you."

"Spit it out then. I am not getting any younger."

Alfred sighed. Why did it have to be so hard? He was the United States of freaking America, for god's sake! He withstood terrorist attacks, his declining economy, civil wars, and the Great Depression, but he couldn't tell someone he liked him? It was time to man up! "I...I like you Artie...a lot," he stammered out.

Arthur smiled. "I am found of you to, Alfred."

"No...I mean, I _like like _you...a lot."

England froze with a tint of pink appearing on his face. Alfred couldn't tell if The Englishman was embarrassed or if he was just cold. "Wh-What?" The gentleman asked.

"I know it's surprising and all, and I totally get it if you don't like me back, but-"

America was cut off when England slammed his lips against his. Alfred sat there, shocked, for a moment, but eventually closed his eyes and kissed back, relaxing a bit. It was a long, light kiss and it instantly warmed Alfred up. America couldn't help but notice England tasted like tea and sleep, but he didn't care. He was just happy he was finally kissing Arthur!

When they finally pulled away, America couldn't help but smile. England blushed and quickly looked away, for what he did was certainly _not_ gentleman like. Soon, they locked eyes, green on blue. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Alfred cleared his throat and spoke, "That went better than expected."

England chuckled. "Well, I knew you were nervous about something, I just never thought-"

"I was NOT nervous!"

"You were swaying like you were on stilts, Al."

"...okay, I was terrified."

Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred quickly on the lips. "Well, there was nothing to be scared about.

Now, come on, it's freezing outside. Let's go to my house, and I will make you some hot chocolate."

Alfred nodded as the pair stood up. Then, they walked to England's house; hand in hand, no longer just two random countries.

"_Of all base passions, fear is the most accursed". - (Act V, Scene II). ~King Henry the Sixth_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**How was it? Tips? Ideas? Reviews?**

**Don't be shy! I want to continue this…so TELL ME IF I SHOULD!**

**Thanks for reading XD**

**~AlfredUSUK**


	2. Bloody Kiss

**I'm back!~**

**This Drabble is from Arthur's POV- First Person**

**Artie is just so fun to write as, I am sorry.**

**High school Romance! Sort of like a modern Romeo and Juliet without the dying because I love this ship too much to have them die. **

**Ignore Spelling and grammar issues. I ain't perfect! ;) **

**Bon appétit: **

"Alfred…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

I sighed. "That's lovely, but what if someone catches you…dangling from my window sill?"

Alfred just smiled. This boy was off his rocker, I can assure you. I told him I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, but apparently this boy doesn't understand the concept! It's eleven o'clock (on a school night, may I add), and here he is, climbing up the side of my house and tapping on my window! Honestly, I cannot understand Americans! Not to mention he isn't the whisperer, so every time he talks, I am afraid the neighbors will wake up. However…, it was rather endearing that he woke up to see me…kind of cute, really. My obnoxious boyfriend stated, "Well, if you are so worried about my safety, let me in."

"Al, you know I can't do that," I try to reason as I brush his hair out of his eyes. He did have beautiful eyes, all bright and blue. You rarely saw that vivid blue as an eye color.

Alfie snickered. "There is NO pleasing you, Artie," he joked as he leaned in my window, jokingly trying to come in.

I scowled and pushed his body away. "Git! Seriously, you could have told me you were coming."

'Where's the fun in that?" Alfred asked, making a pouty face. Alfred always was a child, never fully reaching that adult reasoning level.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "You do realize we have bloody school tomorrow, correct?"

"Oh, come on! I am only stoppin' for a little bit!" Alfred defended as he dramatically collapsed his face on my window sill. We stayed quiet for a while, until I heard Alfred huff. "Plus, I can't sleep…," he added.

"Did you watch that new horror movie?" I questioned, folding my arms over my chest.

"…Yes."

I frowned. "Alfred, I told you not to watch that movie."

Alfred sighed. "I know, I should have listened to you, but do you have any suggestions?"

Thinking for a moment, I said the first idea that popped into my head. "Did you try counting sheep?" I offered. _I wouldn't mind counting sheep right now, _I thought to myself.

"Artie, that is too boring!" Alfred whined.

"That's the point, YOU WANKER!" I screamed, immediately regretting it. I covered my mouth with my hands and peered out the window, making sure no one was up. When I saw everyone was still asleep, I exhaled and whispered harshly to Alfred. "You need to get some sleep, Al."

Alfred sighed and picked his head up. "Okay…I'll be leaving soon. I just need to do one thing while I am here."

"What?"

Alfred Jones then abruptly kissed my lips. I sat there, shocked for a moment. Alfred and I had been going out for a while, and to maintain suspicion, we were taking it slow. Translation…he never kissed me yet. It was kind of a really big shock. Alfred Jones, our school's star quarterback, was kissing me, Arthur Kirkland, student body president, on the mouth…and I was kissing back…

…not to mention I bloody _loved_ it.

When we finally pulled away, Alfred had the cheesiest smile on his face. My lips curled and soon my smile was almost like a mirror image of his. I nervously brushed my hair out of my eyes and continued to stare at Al. After what seemed like an eternity, I chuckled and said, "You're a git, you know that, right?"

Alfred laughed boisterously. "You tell me enough," he replied truthfully as he nuzzled his nose against mine. This boy gave me butterflies, I tell you. I exhaled deeply. "You should probably be heading home," I urged.

Alfred moaned as he began climbing down the side of my house. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you will, Al. What would happen if the Student body President wasn't at school?"

"Complete chaos," Alfred replied as he reached the bottom. He stared up at me, making sure his eyes were big. "Do I really have to go?" He pouted.

I waved sarcastically. "Goodbye, Alfred!"

Alfred huffed and murmured barely audibly the words, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

I froze. _What…did Al just say? Did I hear him right?_ "Al…did you just quote Shakespeare…correctly?"

Alfred's face went white as he glanced up at me. "Well," he stated, suddenly finding interest in his shoes, "I know that you study a lot of his work in your English class, so I tried to memorize some of his more famous quotes for you."

"Alfred, that's so sweet."

"Really?'

"Yes, really, you twat."

Alfred smiled. "Does that mean you aren't made at me for waking you up?" He asked hopefully.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alfred, I was never mad at you…just a little annoyed. Now, go before someone realizes what you are doing here!"

"Okay…I love you," Alfred stated as he started backing away.

I blushed. "I...love you too," I replied, completely meaning every word I said.

**Author's NOTE:**

**Sorry if this took a while…and this was really fluffy, so sorry if you don't like that stuff.**

**Comments? Suggestions for quotes? EVERYTHING IS OPEN!**

**Reviews are my babies; I treasure them forever.**


	3. Dorm Fight

**OMG, I died you guys. SO SORRY. School is a giant pain in the butt, and I have, like, 11 billion homework assignments. **

**WHOEVER HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY, I THANK YOU GREATLY! Whether it was a compliment or idea, I enjoyed every moment reading them. I really do hope you guys got my replies! ;)**

**I think I might have to right a sad story next. I really do hate writing sad stories, but apparently I am really good at it, so…let me know what you guys think.**

**I do try to make quotes be as positive as I can, but SHAKESPEARE WROTE TRAGITIES, not romances, so sometimes it can be hard.**

**I APOLIGIZE FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!**

**WOW…I talk a lot in these. Okay, here's the story! *drum roll*:**

_The course of true love never did run smooth- (Act I, Scene I) A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Arthur frowned as the door slammed shut. _Another fight, _he thought. Arthur was getting tired of all these fights. Every time he and Alfred were together, something went horribly wrong.

Like today:

**((OMG, LOOK, IT'S A FLASHBACK! XD))**

_Arthur struggled putting the key in its slot. _Come on, Al, you could have unlocked the door,_ Arthur complained silently. Arthur had just had the longest newspaper club meeting, and, being the chief editor, he had to be there. Sad part was, they barely got anything done. With the French photographer taking pictures of the Spanish reporter's ass, nobody could focus. With the Hungarian reporter continually insulting the German albino's ideas, nobody could be serious. And, with the creepy Russian editor mocking his Chinese friend's dialect, nobody could stop laughing. It was a chaotic mess, and, frankly, it had tuckered Arthur out._

_The key finally managed to fit in the door. Arthur couldn't wait to just curl up on his bed and take a nice, relaxing nap…_

_Arthur was briefly awoken by the smell of brownies. Arthur's roommate, a rowdy American, peeked his head out from behind the kitchen door. "ARTIE IS HOME!"Alfred squealed as he ran up to squeeze his Brit._

"_It's Arthur," Arthur mumbled, but allowed his roommate to hug him. No matter how tired he was, he always accepted his roommate's hugs. They always seemed to warm up the atmosphere. That was one reason Arthur loved his roommate so much._

_Alfred then stopped hugging and softly kissed Arthur on the lips. A short kiss, but a kiss none-the-less. A kiss full of love…and care. "Guess what I did!" Alfred asked as he pulled away from his boyfriend. Arthur barely had time to open his mouth before his boyfriend answered his own question. "I made brownies! Come and see!" Alfred said as he grabbed Arthur's wrist, apparently not noticing how tired his boyfriend was._

**((END THE AWESOME FLASHBACK))**

Arthur didn't exactly remember what had happened after that, but all he did know was he was tired, there was screaming, and then Alfred left.

Arthur felt terrible. He couldn't quite remember exactly what he said to the American, but he did remember noticing the boy's eyes beginning to water. When Arthur had finished ranting, Alfred just stood there, on the verge of tears. Alfred bit his lip, and then struggled to say something, but stopped. He then stormed out of the house. Arthur now realized that he had broken Alfred's heart.

And Arthur couldn't help but want to mend it back up.

So, not caring if his shoes matched or if his hair was messy (which is saying something), he ran after Alfred.

Running around their college campus way past curfew, Arthur probably looked like an idiot. But he didn't really care. He was in love, and love makes you do crazy things. It was in July, so the nights were warm, but Arthur couldn't help shivering. The thought of loosing Alfred wounded him. How would he make it through college, hating his roommate? How would he manage to pass his elective, for Alfred and him studied together on everything?

How could he live a happy life, knowing Alfred was no longer his?

_It was Valentine's Day._

Arthur had searched for nearly 45 minutes before he sat down on the nearest bench, defeated. The campus was huge. What were the odds he would ever find Al? Alfred was probably already on the nearest bus, trying to get away from Arthur and his horrid temper. Maybe Alfred had already met someone else, someone who he would never fight with? Maybe he was back in their dorm, packing up his things, about to ask for a new roommate. Or, maybe, just maybe, Alfred had starting inflicting pain on himself, too depressed to go on any longer and-

Just then, very faintly, Arthur heard sobbing from behind the tree across the walkway.

There, thankfully, behind the tree, was Alfred. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose, red cotton tee-shirt. He was unharmed, apart from some grass stains on his pants. _I am going to have to wash those, _Arthur thought abruptly before common sense came back to him. God was he tired.

"Alfred?" Arthur questioned as warm and softly as he could. The sobbing abruptly stopped, but the sandy-haired teen did not allow his eyes to look up from in between his legs. "Alfred," Arthur called again. "Talk to me."

"Every time we talk, we just fight. What's the point of talking?" Alfred hoarsely whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Arthur sighed and sat beside his boyfriend. Arthur hated seeing the American cry. It was always such a change, seeing the normally upbeat teen so sad. Arthur liked the cheery side of Alfred, the side that was loud and obnoxious and sweet and kind and…adorable.

Arthur loved Alfred because of all of those traits, and so much more. Some things he couldn't explain, but that was okay, because it was love. Love made it okay.

Realizing it was his turn to speak, Arthur turned to his companion. "Alfred, every relationship has its flaws. Ours...apparently has a lot of them," Arthur stated as he lightly chucked. "However, I am willing to look past all of your flaws, if you do the same with mine.."

Alfred lifted his head up slightly so his eyes were barely showing. "Why are you willing to do that? I am '_an obnoxious git with no ability to sense the mood' _remember?"

"Alfred, that isn't true. I am really tired, okay. I am a 'cranky and tired old man'," Arthur recalled, laughing. "And if you accept that I am grouchy, I will accept that you are a git, because I love you"

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Arthur stated as he began laughing again. Alfred lifted his head up from his knees and looked at Arthur, a little confused. Arthur noticed this and continued. "How could you ever doubt that? Remember our last movie night?"

This time Alfred laughed. Not a little giggle, oh no, he laughed…loud and whole-heartedly. "Okay, I will give you credit for that," he remarked. He then leaned in and kissed Arthur gingerly on the lips. Arthur accepted quickly, even though Alfred's face was still a little wet from crying.

When they pulled apart, Arthur sighed. "Sorry for ruining Valentine's Day, Al," he mumbled.

Alfred rolled his eyes and got up from the cold grass. "You haven't ruined it. Valentine's day isn't even over yet!"

"What are you suggesting?" Arthur asked as he slowly stood, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Well, you could try some of my brownies and I can make you a glass of tea," Alfred offered. He then thought for a minute and added, "Or we could do whatever you want to do."

"I have a few ideas in mind," Arthur replied as he began walking back to their dorm, "but we must hurry."

Alfred nodded and quickly caught up to his companion. About halfway there, he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Arthur turned, only to see Alfred standing on the pavement with a perplexed look on his face. "Hey, Artie?" He questioned suddenly.

"Yes, love?" Arthur replied, not particularly caring about the nickname anymore.

"Why are your shoes on the wrong feet?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alfred killed the mood, I know. ;)**

**If you guys have any suggestions, LAY IT ON ME! I really do love hearing from yinz and it just makes my day to get feedback. **

**Anything you say is greatly appreciated; Reviews are my babies, so I always reply.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~AlfredUSUK **


	4. Author's Note: Problem

**Author's note: *Don't get excited***

** I haven't been updating you guys. Sorry about that. I have a lot of ideas buzzing around in my head for school, girlscouts, and fanfictions. Finals are approaching and it is hard to do 3 fanfictions at once.**

**These are just quote fanfictions guys. I could do a scene or story once and a while, but those are bad for one-shots. **

**I am probably just going to go off summaries for all of your ideas you gave me. There is no way I can read the plays. If the facts aren't perfect, I am sorry. What would really help is if you guys gave me a specific quote or scene and linked it, that way I could base it off of that.**

**These stories are supposed to take place in modern day, and a quote ties in or has an eerie resemblence to the story line. These stories are not stories that the characters say exactly the same thing and the exact same stuff happens. That is not how I roll.**

**I hope you guys understand what I am trying to say. I really do love getting your ideas, but I don't want a story to just have the characters changed. . .**

**I love you all 3**

**Forever Yours,**

**AlfredUSUK**

***Any questions, just ask***


End file.
